One More Chance
by Venator88
Summary: Desmond Chang, a daring Master who takes on four Padawans. Most other Jedi would faint at taking care of four Padawans plus watching over several more, but not him. As long as he is willing to honor his former girlfriend, he and those Padawans are in a wild adventure that is sure to be remembered by all.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** One More Chance

**Author:** Venator88

**Timeframe:** TCW

**Genre: **AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Characters: **All of the characters in the "Jedi Padawans and Missions" forum.

**Summary:** Desmond Chang, a Master who takes on four Padawans. Most other Jedi would faint at taking care of four Padawans plus watching over several more, but not him. As long as he is willing to honor his former girlfriend, he and those Padawans are in a wild adventure that is sure to be remembered by all.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars: The Clone Wars is not mine. Several OCs belong to Katierosefun, O-Dawg-Swag, President Bartlet, MusicKeeper, TheDoctorCT-21-0408, Skyrela Tano, Snips1212, Snips n Skyguy, CC-2224 Commander Cody, loveanisoka, SJ Skywalker, and power of the dark side. Thanks guys!

_**Prolouge**_

Bastion, 22 BBY

_The two Jedi Masters, a female and a male, raced into the Separatist command center. The female activated her blue lightsaber and sliced the droid apart. The man extended his dark blue hands and Force pushed the super battle droids out of the window. Suddenly, a loud clang was heard from behind and the pair of Jedi turned._

_ "Ha, ha, ha! More lightsabers to add to my collection." General Grievous cackled. The man activated two lightsabers, one green and one blue._

_ "Sera, take the right, I'll take the left." The man said. The woman called Sera nodded. General Grievous activated four blades and the three started attacking. Suddenly, General Grievous kicked the man back._

_ "Desmond!" Sera shouted. The man named Desmond slammed into a wall. He feebly stood up._

_ "Des, I can't hold him off!" Sera cried. Then, General Grievous slashed Sera across the chest. She cried out and crumpled to the ground. The General laughed evilly._

_ "NOO!" Desmond cried. He felt a surge of anger and blasted General Grievous out of the command center. He went to Sera's side. She was dead. Desmond cried at her side, mourning for the loss of his loved one. He picked up her lightsaber and put it in his armor._

_ "Good-bye, my love."_


	2. The Prank

_**Chapter One**_

The Jedi Temple, 20 BBY

Obi-wan enters the Temple Hangar, finding Anakin working on his speeder bike.

"There you are, Anakin." Obi-wan said. "A youngling told me you would be here."

"Kind of busy right now, Master." Anakin said, using a tool to fix the bike. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering where you went. You just took off after our mission." Obi-wan said.

"Well, you know how cold Rhen Var is. Better warm myself up under here." Anakin replied.

"Well, also, my thoughts were on an amusing conversation between several younglings." Obi-wan said.

"Younglings?" Anakin scoffed. "You already plan on replacing me?"

"You could do with some Padawans yourself." Obi-wan said.

"No. Not after Ahsoka." Anakin said, wincing at the thought.

"Come now, Anakin. It won't be that bad. Maybe you will even get to see a Padawan to Knighthood and become a Master." Obi-wan said.

"You think so?"

"Yep."

Anakin sighed and got out from under the speeder bike.

"All right. I'll do it." He said. Obi-wan smiled.

"I hope you new Padawan won't be as reckless as you." He said.

Anakin scoffed.

"Reckless? I'm not reckless, I'm just..ah..a free thinker...well, figuratively speaking." He said. Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Anakin. Sure." Just then, Desmond enters the hangar.

"At least Anakin doesn't get himself killed. Many people, including his 'secret admirers' would be very upset if the so called 'Chosen One' died in battle." Desmond said.

Obi-wan sighed.

"Younglings can be trouble most times." He murmured. "I sometimes wonder why I want a Padawan."

"Hey, you had fun with Anakin." Desmond joked. "I'm still waiting for another Padawan."

"Yes, well...I've been considering have another one, but I just remembered the difficulties of younglings however." Obi-wan said. Amusement was etched on his features.

"Not to worry. You'll get used to it. I remember all of the punishments Master Windu gave me after I pranked him with a love letter from some 'other' Master to him. Babysitting younglings might be rough, but it gets you the experience of teaching a Padawan." Desmond said. "You're lucky. You are on the Council, so Master Windu isn't allowed to punish you. But you still have to watch out for Yoda's gimer stick."

"I've even heard Master Windu is looking for a new apprentice." Obi-wan said, giving himself a small smile. "That I have a hard time to believe."

"I feel sorry for whoever gets to be Master Windu's Padawan. I fear he or she is going to be as serious and emotionless as a droid. Punishment for every wisecrack, joke, and other stuff considered to be 'fun.' Remember Depa Billaba? She went to the Dark Side and went mad on a mission to Haruun Kal. You should remember her. You replaced her." Desmond said, grimacing. "I hope the next Padawan doesn't turn out like Depa or even an emotionless droid. I mean, c'mon! Even you have feelings. Remember Siri? I saw you distraught for weeks after her death."

"I'd rather...not think about that for the moment." Obi-wan said solemnly.

"Oh... Sorry." Desmond says apologetically. "You know, I wonder why Anakin didn't get a Mandalorian Iron prosthetics like I have. Mandalorian Iron is so damn useful. It saved my life from Grievous so many times. Do you think Anakin should do it?"

"Yes, well...it definitely would be useful, but you know Anakin, he's constantly tinkering with his arm, anyways." Obi-wan replied.

"Remind him to put Mandalorian Iron or some other lightsaber resistant material in his hand. Grievous will sure get a run for his credits once he finds out that the Chosen One's prosthetic hand is nearly indestructible." Desmond says light-heartedly. "I wonder where he went? He just disappeared."

"I don't know...he was having a fun time dragging a youngling back and forth for being rude to a fellow learner..." Obi-wan says.

"Hmm..." Desmond thinks a little bit, then gets an evil smile. "You know, I'm going to have a little fun with Anakin." Desmond laughs evilly.

"Brilliant." Obi-wan says sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Let's see, a little bag of fruit on his seat will definitely ensue comedy." Desmond said.

Obi-wan slaps his forehead. "Good luck with that." He murmurs.

"My prank will work in two ways. Either he's going to sit on the fruit, soiling his pants or he eats them. The fruits I used are the bizi'grina berries. They can make someone feel as if they had too much at the cantina. If he eats them, he's going to enter an amnesic drunken state, babbling non-sense and embarrassing praises." Desmond said. He gave an evil smile.

Obi-wan's eyes popped open and he shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder if you really are a master, or still a youngling."

"I'm both in a certain point-of-view. Now do you want to watch Anakin get his pants dirty or a drunken, babbling idiot; or you want to continue whining about my behavior? Trust me, this is going to be comedy gold. I have holocams set up all over the place." Desmond said, giving another evil laugh.

Obi-wan bites back a laugh and says, "Desmond, think of the Council...they won't be happy if they find him in a drunken state..."

"Are you sure they won't be happy? I've heard he's on a month's leave from the front. The entire Temple will be thrown into a laughing epidemic. Maybe even the whole galaxy!" Desmond said. "Man, I haven't done this big of a prank since I stole all of Master Windu's toilet paper from his quarters 5 years back."

Obi-wan sighs and shakes his head again. "Really, Desmond..." He says quietly. "As amusing as it might be, what about everyone else? At least consider the younglings as well! It would be...somewhat mortifying to them."

Desmond sighs. "Anakin was right, you do like to spoil other people's fun. Anyway, the younglings will also be in the laughter. What would make them mortified?"

Obi-wan rolls his eyes. "I don't know, it would be rather awkward to see their 'hero' to act that way..." Then, he thinks about other groups of younglings. "Or maybe, they will find it funny...either way, it would be rather embarrassing to him. As for babbling nonsense, what sort of 'nonsense' do you even mean?"

Desmond smiles. "Now you're getting in the spirit. The 'nonsense' would be saying 'I love you' to random people, even guys, uhh... 'I like some object', singing in an embarrassing way, and demanding more bizi'grina berries. Trust me, I've seen someone getting high on these berries and it was hilarious."

Obi-wan bites his lip and murmurs, "You do know how to stop it, though...right? Even without berries, Anakin can get a little...out of hand at times."

"The bizi'grina berries will wear off after a time, if he doesn't eat more. At the least, he will wake up tomorrow with a hangover. At most, he wakes up in the evening tomorrow. I only put like 20 berries inside." Desmond says thoughtfully.

Obi-wan sighs. "If anything, can you at least deactivate the cameras?"

Desmond frowns again. "Why? I'm not missing a chance for comedy gold."

Obi-wan rolls his eyes. "Oh, Desmond..." He murmurs.

Desmond frowns. "Has Master Yoda morphed you into uptight Jedi Master like Jocasta Nu? If Qui-gon were here, he would not be happy."

Obi-wan's jaw stiffened and he closes his eyes for a second. "Desmond...you really do know how to get a 'fly in one's ointment.' Ah, well. Just promise me that it won't get too chaotic. Really, I don't want to be looking over Anakin's hangover...again."

"Ahh, don't worry. It's not like he can destroy the hangar while he's drunk. But remember, there is a chance he could sit on the berries in his haste and soil his pants." Desmond said lightheartedly.

"Oh, dear..." Obi-wan murmurs but he smiled at the aspect of it.

Desmond smiles. "Watch and learn, Obi-wan. Watch and learn..."

Obi-wan gives him a smile. "I'll watch, but I don't think I'll want to learn."

"Okay. Your choice..."

Anakin strode into the hangar bay with his ever-confident swagger, accentuated ever so slightly after a . . ._ahem_. . . official political visit to the office of Senator Amidala's the night previous. He spotted Obi-Wan right away, nodding to his Jedi Master with a cocky grin, as per usual.

"Master, good morning," he greeted. "And Master Chang, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Good morning, Anakin." Obi-wan says, concealing his smile that was threatening to show. "I trust you rested well?"

Desmond smiles at Anakin kindly. "Hello Knight Skywalker. Yes, it's been uhh... three years? Alright, so do you want to race? I already got my starfighter prepped for takeoff."

"Indeed, Master, indeed," Anakin smiled back, albeit not nearly as . . . suspicious.

Anakin regarded Master Chang curiously, with such a forward invitation to a race, of all things. He looked to Chang, then he looked to Obi-Wan, then to Chang again, then to Obi-Wan again. "Master?" he asked Obi-Wan, wary. "Are you . . ._okay _with this? I mean, don't get me wrong, nothing's better than procuring official Grand Army of the Republic property and using it for recreational purposes, but . . . recreation isn't exactly in your forté. . . Master?"

Obi-wan sighs and says, "Only this time, Anakin...and Master Chang wants to...take it for a spin. Besides, someone needs to watch over you two."

Desmond gasps. "Did I just hear the Chosen One backing down from a race!? A daredevil in battle, who gotten himself in trouble so many times, Obi-wan lost count, has actually back down from a simple race to space. There aren't even Seppies out there. I'm shocked." Then Desmond turns to Obi-wan. "I didn't know you wanted to race. I thought you were just going to wait here until either of us come back. We do need you down here to announce the winner."

"I don't want to race...I'm just watching." He says.

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan before offering Master Chang a wry grin. "Just making sure ___you're _up for it, is all," he said with a chuckle. "I'm ready when you are, Master Chang."

"Oh, dear." Obi-wan murmurs.

Desmond smiled just as wry. "Lets go, 'Chosen One'. I can't wait to beat you."

Anakin laughed, finding his Eta-2 ___Actis_-class interceptor in the hangar and setting up for take off, an unfamiliar astromech droid already primed to be loaded into it; Padme was borrowing R2, for now. "You may try," he shot back.

"May the Force be with you two." Obi-wan says, pressing his lips tight together.

Desmond walked slowly to his Actis, waiting for Anakin to sit or eat the berries in his starfighter.

Anakin clambered up the ladder of his starfighter, keelhauling himself over the edge into the cockpit without looking - more for the cool factor than anything else.

A splatter was heard. "Oh . . ." Realization. ". . . oh, ___come on!_" The Chosen had got ___got!_

_ Obi-wan winces and calls, "Desmond, he sat on them!"_

_ Desmond hears the splatter and Anakin's shout of frustration and goes to his starfighter. He sees Anakin, pants stained with red juice and seat stained as well. Desmond bursts into laughter._

"Ha ha! Gotcha! That race was just a ruse to get you to sit on those berries! Ha! And I got that all on tape!" Desmond crowed, laughing heartily. "I can't wait to tell your Padawans. Or better yet, post this on the Holonet!" Desmond looks at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan slaps his forehead. "Oh, Anakin. Have I taught you nothing?" He asks sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha! Cadena and Kandra are going to laugh about this!" Desmond says, then runs off in search of the two Padawans.

"Oh, dear." Obi-wan says.

Anakin could only clamber out of his starfighter as he found his lower parts entirely soaked and stained with red juice, accepting defeat by the versatile and childish Master.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Master," he spat, though not without humor as he watched Master Chang run off. "But when, in your years of teaching and wisdom, did you ever warn me about people putting berries in my seat?"

Nonetheless, Anakin laughed. "He's certainly a character, that one."

"I always warned you to look before you leap...in this case, look before you take your seat." Obi-wan laughs and runs after Desmond before he can create any more chaos.

TBC...


End file.
